


Masterpiece

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usopp is working on his masterpiece when a different scene draws itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

There had been a party, of course. Cake and ice cream, a large variety of sweets and treats, some of which were Sanji’s original concoctions. The obligatory slab of meat for Luffy (“Eew, Luffy. _Meat_? With _cake_?! How could you?!”) and booze for the birthday boy. How Zoro could down that stuff with a piece of chocolate frosted cake in one hand was an absolute mystery to Usopp. But, drink it he did. Almost the entire keg by himself.

Sighing, Usopp leaned over the railing in the crow’s nest, resting his chin on his crossed arms as he stood watch. Looking across the ocean at dusk was something of a pastime for him, and he tried to get that watch whenever he could. The way the sun hit the water as it was passing over the horizon was an image he’d been trying to catch for a couple of weeks now, bringing up his paints and canvas to practice. The brilliant oranges, yellows, purples, blues, and grays of every spectacular sunset on the Grand Line was something special, and called to him like nothing had in a long while.

Smiling softly to himself, he pushed off of the rail and dove for his kit, pulling it out and setting it up with the ease of long practice. Picking through his brushes, he found one of his favorites. It was elegant in its simplicity, long and thin, with fine bristles that helped him craft every detail. It had been a present from Kaya before he left, and remained one of his most precious possessions. Running the bristles across his fingers, he watched them spread out and come back together again flawlessly. Turning to his paints, he pulled out his supply of blues and oranges, mixed with some blends he’d created earlier and began to paint.

About fifteen minutes in, the sun was at the exact spot for capture. It was on the very edge between setting and completely down. Knowing he had a limited window, Usopp reached for the cup of water and frantically cleaned his brush, before dipping it into a color blend and adding to the canvas. With long, smooth strokes he began to bring nature to life.

With constant checks for reference at the sunset, Usopp kept on, barely pausing except to adjust parts to fit the natural image, his fingers and forearms getting streaked with paint residue while he worked. Tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, his eyes flitted up and down, back and forth as his painting took form.

Out of the corner of his eye, Usopp saw some movement that made him pause, brush in mid-stroke. Over by the railing, down on the deck stood the man of the hour, leaning back and gazing out at the same sunset Usopp was caught up in. Unlike the sharpshooter, Zoro was calm and peaceful, a small smile quirking up one corner of his mouth. He looked… content, sunlight glinting off of his earrings as it faded into the sea.

Usopp’s fingers itched.

Putting the brush in the water glass, he snagged his sketch pad and charcoal and got to work. Swift, sure strokes mapped out his nakama’s features, creating scratching sounds in the otherwise silent surroundings of the crow’s nest. Usopp’s eyes flickered to the swordsman and back to his pad, over and over, as he filled the page.

A flash of gold made him shift his gaze to the right a bit, and he found Sanji coming up the deck. The cook reached his nakama and stopped a couple of feet away, though closer than Usopp would have dared. Maybe Zoro’s peaceful mood made him braver? Usopp shrugged, but barely paused.

Upon hearing Sanji’s footsteps, Zoro cocked his head to his left, earrings chiming near-silently as he acknowledged the other man. Sanji said something quietly, but Usopp was too far away to hear it. Zoro laughed and ducked his head, reaching out and pulling the blonde towards him, enfolding him in an embrace.

Slightly shocked, Usopp watched as Sanji chuckled and let himself get wrapped up with the swordsman, leaning forward to nuzzle into his neck. Zoro’s arm fell possessively around the cook’s slim waist, tugging him closer still. Sanji leaned up and whispered something into his ear, and Usopp strained forward impulsively, though he had absolutely no chance of overhearing from this distance.

Whatever he said caused Zoro to break out into a full-blown smile. Usopp’s jaw dropped; it wasn’t a smirk, or a grin, but an honest-to-God smile. It made the swordsman look… happy. His quick mind began putting the pieces together. All sorts of clues and incidents that had happened over the past few months suddenly slid into place, and everything made sense.

Looking down at his sketch pad, he continued, now adding another figure to the picture. This second person was leaning into the first, his body neatly ensconced within the other, fitting as though he belonged.

And he did.

Looking down at his nakama, Usopp felt that he understood now. Zoro held Sanji like he was something delicate, something special. But at the same time, he was held by Sanji in the same way. They stood there, tucked against the rail and looking out at the fast-fading sunset with the easy familiarity of two long-time lovers.

Glancing out at the sun, Usopp dropped his gaze back to his pad, and smiled. His masterpiece could wait until another day.

Below, Sanji leaned slightly away from Zoro, reaching up and tilting the swordsman’s head towards him. Zoro went willingly, looking into Sanji’s eyes and smiling softly; fondly. Sanji echoed that smile, and curled his long fingers around the back of that tan neck and kissed him, carding his fingers through Zoro’s hair.

Usopp settled back for the remainder of his watch, a huge grin on his face, speaking softly into the night.

“Happy birthday, Zoro.”


End file.
